The Other Side
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: Song fic to "The Other Side" by Bruno Mars."Bonnie knew that she really shouldn't be doing this, especially with someone like Damon Salvatore, but she couldn't help herself."   Bonnie is tepted by a offer from Damon. Will she agree? One-Shot


The Other Side

**A/N: This is a request from LindsaylovesPacey: A Bamon song fic to the song "The Other Side" by Bruno Mars.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own VD, or the song.**

_Truth of the matter is I'm complicated  
you're as straight as they come  
you go about your day baby  
while I hide from the sun  
it's better if you don't understand  
cos you won't know what it's like until you try_

Bonnie sometimes still couldn't understand herself, or her actions. She knew that if Elena, Meredith, Matt, or Stefan ever found out, they would be furious.

For the past few weeks, she had been sneaking out every night to see Damon.

She still remembered the day it started….

A few weeks earlier

They had finally defeated Shinchi, but Fells Church was still far from making a full recovery after all of the damage it took by the supernatural forces.

So the whole gang, she, Elena, Stefan, Meredith, Matt, Sage, and Mrs. Flowers had decided to stay together in the boarding house, until they could help the town recover from all of the chaos.

Damon, who had recently become a vampire again, simply left, after promising that he would bring no more harm to Fells Church.

And they of course, believed him, since Damon always kept his word.

As the days went by, the group kept themselves busy, but Bonnie couldn't help but wonder where Damon was, and where he had ended up.

_Probably out, having all sorts of excitement_ Bonnie thought, with a small longing.

The days slowly went by, and there came a day where Bonnie wanted to go over to her house and pick up a few things. Luckily, her house wasn't too far from the boarding house, so she wouldn't have to walk too far.

And she didn't want to stay out in the dark alone for too long, especially after everything that happened.

Sure enough, after only about a ten minute walk, Bonnie had gotten to her house, grabbed her things, and was on her way back to the boarding house.

But after only walking for about three minutes, she heard a voice, a voice that she had been secretly longing to hear for days.

"Why hello _Cara. _What a pleasant surprise."

"Damon?" Bonnie gasped, turning in the direction the voice came from.

She had thought that she and Damon had become friends while he was human, but after he became a vampire again, he started acting distant. So she wasn't sure what to think of him now.

Sure enough, there stood Damon Salvatore, grinning and lounging against a tree, looking almost amused.

"What are you doing here Damon? I thought you would be half way around the world by now", Bonnie said after a moment.

He smirked again, and began making his way towards her, while she just stood there, glue to the spot by her curiosity and fascination, and watched him.

When he reached her, and was now directly in front of her, he reached a hand out to stroke her cheek, slowly making his way down her neck.

She shivered from the feel of his touch, and backed a small distance away.

"You still didn't answer my question Damon. Why are you still here?" Bonnie forced out, hoping her voice wasn't shaking too badly.

_You know I'll be waiting on the other side  
and you, all you gotta do is cross the line  
I could wait a whole life time  
but you just got to decide  
you know I'll be waiting on the other  
waiting on the other side_

He leaned closer now, to the point where she could feel his breath hitting her ear as he spoke.

"I came back, because there's still something here that interests me", he whispered seductively.

Bonnie was about to reply, when his lips were suddenly against hers.

She surprised herself by kissing back, and even wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. He responded, by wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her a small distance upwards, to make the kiss easier.

After they broke apart, Bonnie's breaths was coming out in small heaves.

After a moment passed, she looked back up at Damon, who looked like he was about to kiss her again.

"Damon, stop", she forced out, though there was a part of her that would like nothing more than to kiss him again.

He stopped, but quirked an eyebrow, as if the question was surprising to him. "Why?"

"Because", she said slowly, "you love Elena, and you know it." Though the words hurt, she knew they were true.

He looked at her for a moment, with a completely flat expression, before giving a low chuckle, as if the answer wasn't what he was suspecting.

"The correct term would be LOVED little witch, past tense."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "You mean you…."

"If I still wanted Elena, I wouldn't have left now would I?"

"I know, but…"

She never got to finish her sentence, because his lips were once again on hers, and this time she didn't stop him.

Present Time

After that night, practically every night was like that. She would sneak out, and meet him in that same spot. They had even gotten to the point of exchanging blood.

Bonnie knew that she really shouldn't be doing this, especially with someone like Damon Salvatore, but she couldn't help herself.

And though she felt bad about lying to her friends, Damon brought a thrill to her life that she couldn't resist, or get enough of.

Which was why she was on her way to him tonight, wondering what would be in store this time.

"Damon?" she asked into the night, and quickly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind.

She giggled and turned around in his arms, no longer afraid of him.

"Nice one Damon, trying to scare me."

He didn't say anything, just made a trail of kisses down her neck, and back up, landing on her ear.

"Join me Bonnie", he whispered into her ear.

_We would live forever  
who could ask for more  
you could die if you wanted  
but baby what for?  
It's better if you don't understand  
and you won't know what it's like til you try_

"What?" she asked, as he released his hold on her, and stood in front of her to look her in the eyes.

"I'm going to be leaving Fells Church soon", he said, now suddenly serious.

"Oh", she said, hoping her huge disappointment wasn't too evident.

"When will you be leaving?" she asked, feeling an unwanted desperation starting to sink in.

"In a week", Damon answered, looking like he was assessing her every expression and movement.

Bonnie didn't say anything after that, mostly because she couldn't think of anything TO say.

"But, I want you to come with me", Damon finally said, and she looked up at him with surprise.

"Really?"

He nodded. "But the thing is", he stepped closer to her again, "I'm going to need you to let me change you."

Bonnie froze. She wasn't expecting something like this. Damon wanted to….make her a vampire? So she could spend eternity with him?

_You know, I'll be waiting on the other side  
and you, all you gotta do is cross the line  
I could wait a whole life time  
but you just got to decide  
you know I'll be waiting on the other  
waiting on the other side_

"Damon, I don't…." she began, but he stopped her with a chaste kiss in the lips.

"Just think about it", he murmured against her lips.

**BAMON BAMON BAMON BAMON BAMON BAMON BAMON BAMON BAMON BAMON **

The days passed, and during their visits, Damon didn't mention his leaving, or turning her again, but she knew he was silently waiting for his answer.

But she was still undecided, unsure of what she should do, or wanted. The idea of spending an eternity with Damon…. Sounded wonderful, but was she really willing to give up her humanity for it?

_Cos they say life's a dream, call this insomnia  
Cos this ain't wonderland, it damn sure ain't Narnia  
and once you cross the line  
you can't change your mind  
yeah I'm a monster but I'm no Frankenstein  
and quite frankly I've been feeling insane in between my eyes  
I really can't explain what I feel inside  
if you know what I was you'd run and hide  
maybe if you try to go into the night  
and cross over the line  
and come back alive  
but that's the price we pay  
and when we living on the other side_

"Bonnie?" a voice asked, and a knock on her bedroom door sounded.

"Come in", Bonnie called, and saw Elena step in, looking a little bit worried.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

"It's Stefan. He thinks there may be some trouble out in the town…."

"Ok", Bonnie said, standing up, ready for some excitement.

But Elena was already shaking her head. "No Bonnie, I just wanted to let you know that I, Stefan, and Sage were going over to deal with it, in case you're wondering where we are later."

_Oh_…..

"Okay", Bonnie answered, not trying to hide her small amount of anger and annoyance.

Elena nodded, and then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Bonnie slumped down on her bed. She was tired of everyone treating her like that, as if she couldn't take care of herself, or help around Fells Church.

It was then that she thought back to Damon's offer: If she was a vampire, she would be dangerous, beautiful, and powerful. No one could ever treat her like that again.

And the idea of being forever with Damon, and traveling the world with him, sounded like something she would never tired of.

She now knew what she wanted.

**BAMON BAMON BAMON BAMON BAMON BAMON BAMON BAMON BAMON BAMON **

That night, she once again, went on her visit to Damon, this time with the full intent of finally giving him her answer.

He smiled infectiously as she approached him. "Red, it's good to see you."

This time, Bonnie was the one who approached him first. "Damon, I decided that I want you to change me into a vampire, so I can go with you when you leave."

There was a bit of an awkward silence after that, and she was a bit afraid that he changed his mind, and decided that he DIDN'T want to take her with him.

But all of those fears were gone when he crashed his lips to hers.

They were now in a heated kiss, breaking away after a couple of minutes, both breathing heavily with desire.

"Good choice", Damon said, before pulling her into another kiss.

_You know, I'll be waiting on the other side  
and you, all you gotta do is cross the line  
I could wait a whole life time  
but you just got to decide  
you know, I'll be waiting on the other  
waiting on the other side_

**A/N: Ok, I hoped you liked that. :)**

**Review and I'll give you the prologue for my next story "Beauty and the Vampire" if you're interested. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
